Random Murder
by iluv2bcrazee
Summary: This is a simple story based on murders that take place in their university.Revolves around Bloom,Stella,Musa,Techna and their guys.Involves powers but basically mystery and romance. Please review.I have edited the chapters.I do not own winx club.Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I have not written for ages. I have edited the chapters and I will finish this story by the end of the month.

_GPV_-girls point of view

_BPV_-boys point of view

Chapter 1

_GPV_

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

A few footsteps later ," Whats wrong, stel?"

" I have tried calling Brandon a dozen times and he isn't picking up and I have got to tell him the news."

" Chill Stella, he's probably busy training. You shouldn't get freaked out about things as simple as this. We can tell them all tonight."

"Easy for you to say, Musa. Your guy is here in Magix, training to be a teacher in Red Fountain, but my snookums is far, far away in Erakylon. I wonder which girl is drooling right now just looking at him."

" You and your hysterics. Its not logical for an engaged man to go behind girls, especially Brandon."

" Techna,Techna,Techna, you don't get it.

Anyway,where's Bloom?"

" Working late" stated Musa.

" That girl seriously needs a break. I am going to call Brandon again.

_Bloom,Musa,Techna_ and _Stella_, after graduation, bought an apartment in Magix.

_Bloom_ and _Stella_ work in a fashion designing company.

_Musa_ works in a music company and is an upcoming rockstar.

_Techna_ deals with technology and there isn't a software she doesn't know.

_Layla_ and _Flora_ entered marital bliss soon after graduation with _Nabu_ and _Helia._

_Layla_ and _Nabu_ reign Tides.

_Helia_ and _Flora_ live in a huge mansion, a few hundred miles outside Magix and _Helia_ is currently helping out Saladin with matters concerning Red Fountain, while being an artist as well.

_Sky_ is king of Erakylon.

_Brandon_ is squire to sky and is also learning to act like a future king.

_Timmy_ is a tech-wiz in Windsor.

_Riven_ is training to become a teacher in Red Fountain.

All four of them are engaged to the winx.

" Hey girls"

" Hey Bloom, I was just going to connect us with the guys. I thought it would be best if we told them together."

" But Techna….."

" Hi girls, whats up?"

" Sky!"

" Computer video connection is the best isn't it?"stated Brandon.

" Whats up, I thought you girls had called us to tell us something. Be quick will you, we got work to do."

" Riven, give them time. We can always tell them our news later."

" Timmy, what are you hiding ? Guys? Tell us your news first.? Techna asked.

" Its just that we are off on another mission." Brandon replied. " Its top secret , so we can't tell you. So whats up with you guys?"

" Ok. Here goes. Snookums, we got into the Asristrat University, a big time one."

"What?" the guys shouted in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_GPV_

" Why , whats wrong?" Bloom demanded." I think you guys are hiding something."

" No, we just don't want you girls to go that far."

" Newsflash Brandon, last time I checked, you were in Erakylon and we were in Magix."

" But Stella, that's different. I mean, you girls get into trouble often. We didn't have to worry about you being in Magix alone, because Riven is there."

" Excuse me, snooookums" yelled Riven," I was not here as their bodyguard, especially to princess blondie here."

" We don't need any bodyguards" snapped Bloom. " We happen to be qualified enchantix fairies."

" This conversation is pretty much over." Musa shouted and shut down the video communication.

They ended up starring at a wallpaper of the six of them taken at the beach, each one thinking about her fiancée.

_BPV_

" I am really worried about them." Sky almost whispered into their four way call connection.

" They didn't even give us a chance to explain fully, why we cared." Brandon said.

" You listened to them, didn't you ? They didn't want our help. They'll soon see."

" Riven, now is not a good time for this." Timmy snapped.

" Don't worry guys. The girls will be perfectly alright. Nothing will happen to them. Now we better get ready for our mission. Its going to be much better than teaching at Red Fountain."

_GPV_

" Come on girls, hurry up, we are going to miss our flight to Amerilda."

" Bloom, you can't do this to me."

" Stella, its your own fault that you wore stilettos while traveling" replied the music fairy.

" Huh, we won't miss the flight with this speed. We have 2 minutes left for departure and we will reach the aircraft within 1minute 30 seconds."

An eyeroll later, the girls finally managed to settle down.

" Ah, finally. Techna, you know , those clothes look hot on you."

" Stella , you'll never change" replied an exasperated Techna.

" Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we are now ready to take off. This will be a 7 hour flight., so please relax and enjoy your flight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

_BPV_

" The head just told what we got to do. First, we need to get acquainted with everyone."

" Ok Timmy, but first, lets get settled in our rooms. You know, I need my sleep." Brandon said.

" This place is huge."

" Yup Sky, not to mention the hot girls. Whaddiya say Riven?" asked Brandon.

" The place is huge alright and hot girls, yeah, but 8 girls are starring at us with 4 of them expressing looks I don't even want to explain."

" Huh"….."Uhoh"

" Lets go over there and talk to them ." said Timmy.

" Hi girls."

" Hey guys." The voice solely coming from Kim and group.

" I am Kim, this is Nat , Nada, Ruby, Bloom,…"

" They know us, Kim" Bloom stated.

" Unfortunately for us, we happen to be their fiancée." Stella said. " Come on lets go."

' Awww, that's so romantic. They followed you." Nada shouted with glee.

' Come on, Stella. You girls will soon get over us not telling you were coming here as well." Brandon called out.

" Logically, they will cool off in another day. So, lets go now." said Timmy.

" I can't believe they came here. I mean they didn't want us to come here, but this is atrocious. I mean following us?"

" I don't think they were following us Stella. Techna, can you think of anything in this university which will need them here."

" I am on it, Musa."

" Listen to this, Linda, a student of Aristrat university met with a gruesome death. The murderer is yet to be found."

" Oh my."

" This happened last semester. She was possibly raped and stabbed brutally to death."

" That's so sad. I bet my blond hair that the guys are here to investigate the murder."

" One more thing, Linda belonged to the so called present evil trio."

' Oh, a message from Brandon . Listen to this, " Tell the others to meet us at midnight under the wood apple tree behind the campus."

" Its been a long time since I saw you, Bloom. You look as beautiful as ever."

Sky bent down trailing his lips around Bloom's neck before finally bringing it to a pleasant stop over her lips.

Bloom parted her lips to give in to Sky's kiss.

" Oh snookums, I missed….."

Brandon stopped her with his lips. Stella groaned..She had missed this a lot.

" Hey Riven, its like, huh….."

" Why talk , when you know you want to kiss me? Come here."

Needless to say, they did just that. Riven's kiss was fierce and possessive, melting Musa.

" Techna, I don't want to be logical but…."

This time,Techna stopped Timmy with a magical kiss of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_BPV_

" The head just told what we got to do. First, we need to get acquainted with everyone."

" Ok Timmy, but first, lets get settled in our rooms. You know, I need my sleep." Brandon said.

" This place is huge."

" Yup Sky, not to mention the hot girls. Whaddiya say Riven?" asked Brandon.

" The place is huge alright and hot girls, yeah, but 8 girls are starring at us with 4 of them expressing looks I don't even want to explain."

" Huh"….."Uhoh"

" Lets go over there and talk to them ." said Timmy.

" Hi girls."

" Hey guys." The voice solely coming from Kim and group.

" I am Kim, this is Nat , Nada, Ruby, Bloom,…"

" They know us, Kim" Bloom stated.

" Unfortunately for us, we happen to be their fiancée." Stella said. " Come on lets go."

' Awww, that's so romantic. They followed you." Nada shouted with glee.

' Come on, Stella. You girls will soon get over us not telling you were coming here as well." Brandon called out.

" Logically, they will cool off in another day. So, lets go now." said Timmy.

" I can't believe they came here. I mean they didn't want us to come here, but this is atrocious. I mean following us?"

" I don't think they were following us Stella. Techna, can you think of anything in this university which will need them here."

" I am on it, Musa."

" Listen to this, Linda, a student of Aristrat university met with a gruesome death. The murderer is yet to be found."

" Oh my."

" This happened last semester. She was possibly raped and stabbed brutally to death."

" That's so sad. I bet my blond hair that the guys are here to investigate the murder."

" One more thing, Linda belonged to the so called present evil trio."

' Oh, a message from Brandon . Listen to this, " Tell the others to meet us at midnight under the wood apple tree behind the campus."

" Its been a long time since I saw you, Bloom. You look as beautiful as ever."

Sky bent down trailing his lips around Bloom's neck before finally bringing it to a pleasant stop over her lips.

Bloom parted her lips to give in to Sky's kiss.

" Oh snookums, I missed….."

Brandon stopped her with his lips. Stella groaned..She had missed this a lot.

" Hey Riven, its like, huh….."

" Why talk , when you know you want to kiss me? Come here."

Needless to say, they did just that. Riven's kiss was fierce and possessive, melting Musa.

" Techna, I don't want to be logical but…."

This time,Techna stopped Timmy with a magical kiss of her own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Classes started,with mangled feelings.

_BPV_

" Hey guys, whats up?"

" I am Brandon, this is Sky, Riven and Timmy. We are new here. We just thought we would introduce ourselves."

" Hi Brandon, I am Mark, this is Mike and this is Jake. He's a nerd. He's always with a book or a computer. He never knows whats happening around him."

" I am sure he'll be great friends with Timmy here. Timmy's a bigger nerd."

" Hey!"

" Hey Mike, what do you say we go out today?"

" That's Brad and Bain. They are both freshmen."

" Sure." replied Mike.

" You guys wanna come?"

" Sure, why not?"

_GPV_

" Stella! We have been inside a dozen shops. Please Stel, lets come back another day and complete the rest." whined Musa.

" Come on just a few more shops."

" Hey Techna, this dress will look hot on you. You can wear it to the party tonight.'

" Stella!"

" Ok, chillax. I'll come now alright."

" Lets go to the coffee shop down the street. Its supposed to be a famous hangout for the students." said Bloom.

_BPV._

" So tell us about all the girls out here." Said Brandon.

" Well, I knew you were a ladies man when I first saw you. I myself attract ladies a lot. What about you guys?" asked Brad.

" We are committed and so is this guy here.?"replied Sky.

" Hey, there is nothing wrong with a little bit of flirting."

" So whats your girl's name? "

" Musa, Bloom, Techna and Stella."

" You mean those freshmen?'

" Yeah the very same ." replied Riven.

" We followed them because they get into a lot of trouble." said Timmy.

" So what about that murder that took place last semester?"

" A girl named Linda was murdered."replied Bain.

" She was a part of a gang of four girls, Diane, Janie and Melinda. They were not exactly nice to anyone except maybe people richer than them." supplied Mark.

" That's Justin and Jason, the twins. They are jerks. Don't know how to treat women." said Mike with disgust.

_GPV_

" This place looks like a typical hangout." said Musa.

" Hey sweethearts, how about you girls coming with us? We'll show you a good time." asked Justin.

" How about you go and find someone else to hang out with." replied Stella.

" You girls are sexy, do you know that? 'asked Jason

" I am sure we have told them that a few times" said Riven from behind Justin's back.

" And now if you don't run we'll be rearranging your body parts." said Sky.

" So scram." shouted Riven.

" You do know we can take care of ourselves, right?" said Bloom.

"Yeah Bloom, but where's the pleasure we get when we hit someone who makes fun of our girls? 'said Brandon.

Bloom just nodded her head.

_At the freshmen party_

" This party is just rocking." screamed Stella through all the noise surrounding her.

" You can tell that again Stella. The music's awesome " replied Musa.

The girls are dancing with guys.

" This party is amazing." said Timmy.

" Wait here girls. We'll go and get you some drinks."

" Who would have thought that this party would be awesome. I thought it would be some lame party with lame music?" said Techna.

"Come on girls ,lets go and talk with Kim." said Stella.

"You girls go ahead. I'll follow you as soon as I put my shoe strap. They just came loose again." said Bloom.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What the….?"

"Who screamed? Why ?"

These were the questions running in everyone's mind.

"Bloom's bleeding. There is blood on her shoulders." shouted Nada.

"What?"

"Oh my gosh, Nada is right. There is blood on your shoulders" said Stella.

"Bloom, you are hurt." said Sky.

Droplets of blood fall on Bloom's forehead.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Look up!" shouted one of the students.

"That's Janie. Sh…Sh…she's dead."cried Diane. "Someone's out to get us."

"Someone call the cops" ordered Timmy.

After the cops arrive, everyone is questioned. Typical police routine.

Everyone leaves to bed after the cops leave.

_Girls point of view_.

"We need to talk to the guys. Ask them whether they have made any progress." said Techna.

Via computer video connection-

"Bloom, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Sky. Don't worry."

"Hey guys, have you like made any progress, you know like finding the murderer?" said Stella.

"Stella, we are doing our best to find as many clues as possible." replied Brandon.

"Besides , we have only just settled in. We need time to get to know everyone." said Timmy. "Its not a freshman and it's a guy. Those are the only facts we know so far."

"Just be careful guys. We don't you getting hurt." said Stella.

"Aren't we the ones who should be telling you girls that?" asked Riven

"Very funny, Riven" Musa answered.

"I agree with Riven. You girls always get into trouble. Stay safe ok." said Sky.

"Goodnight girls"

"Night Guys."

After five minutes…..

Each of the girls get a message from their guys

_Bloom and Sky_

"Hey Bloom, I am worried about you, a lot. Don't go looking for trouble please and by trouble I mean the murderer. Don't go alone anywhere. Even during the daytime. Love you a lot. Dream about me."

_Musa and Riven_.

"Hey I know you are strong but stay safe alright. Can't afford to lose you. Sleep well. Love you."

_Stella and Brandon_

"Hey sunshine, I don't like the fact that you are alone. There is a murderer out there. Please stay safe. You are my heart and soul. Don't lose it. Love you sooooo much. Can't bear to be without you. Am dreaming about you. "

_Techna and Timmy_

" Techna stay safe, I love you beyond words can tell. Pleasant night."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month passes by.

"Hey Jake, whats with the glasses? he…he…..nerd! nerd!" taunted Diane.

"Four eyes…heard you wee talking with those winx girls that day…."said Melinda.

"However much I hate them, you are so out of your league trying to befriend them with your looks." laughed Diane.

"Gotta go Jakey….keep studying…nerd….."

_Guys point of view_

"Hey Jake, whats up?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, why are you so sober?" Timmy asked.

"Probably an exam tomorrow." said Mike.

"So Mike where you from?" asked Riven.

"I am from Reginalen" replied Mike. " Brad and Mark are from Tedinadynin and Jake here is from Rambinalede."

"This university is top graded isn't it? asked Timmy.

"Yes. Top 6th in the magical universe." replied Jake.

"You guys going somewhere?" asked Brad.

" Yup. Taking our girls out on a date." said Brandon.

"Enjoy." said Mark.

_With Bloom and Sky_.

"Sky where are you taking me?"

"You'll soon see, sweetheart."

"Close your eyes now…..Open them."

"Oh my gosh Sky, its beautiful. You shouldn't have. A candle light dinner by the river. So romantic. I love you."

"Hmm….when was the last time I heard that….let me think."

" Stop playing around." Bloom smacked Sky on the shoulder.

" Ouch…..stop being violent…"

"That hurt? Oh my go…"

Sky kissed Bloom and their evening was pleasant.

_With Stella and Brandon_

"Brandon! This restaurant is expensive. Are you sure you want to take me here"

"Come on sunshine. Leave the worrying to me."

"But I don't want to tax you."

"Shh…..how about we just enjoy this evening, love…..come on , lets go inside."

"Love you, Brandon."

_With Musa and Riven_

"Hey Riven, what are you planning to do?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could grab a burger or two and take a walk around the park."

"Sounds great."

"I was also planning to find a deserted area in the park and kiss you."

"Oh…What?...not a bad idea at all…..but actions speak greater than words…."

"Oh yeah…..why don't I show you then?"

_With Techna and Timmy_

"This archade is a little better than the one at Magix."

"Maybe Techna, but we can make the best of it"

"Did I ever tell you I love you"

"I love you too…..Only nerds like us can make an archade a romantic place."

" Ha….ha...come on ….lets go and enjoy ourselves."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_GPV_

"Yesterday was dreamy? That restaurant, the romance, Brandon and I…..ummm! It was so romantic"

"Stella, pay attention here. We need to finish these designs tonight. We have absolutely no time left."

"Come on Bloom. Tell me about your night. Please. Please."

"You are hopeless Stella."

"Techna, Musa, what about you girls? Where did you go?"

"Not telling you stel till you finish your work"

"Hmph, I am going out for a break. I will be back in ten"

_Twenty minutes later_

"Stella's not back yet. I wonder what's keeping her?"

" Don't worry Bloom. She's probably met Brandon on the way."

"You are right Tec"

"They are probably making out."

'Ha…ha…ha…"

_Suddenly,_

"Damn it. The power just went off."

"I thought we had a generator. Wonder what's happening?"

"Lets go and see. Come on."

"Here, take your torches."

"What the..? All the students are out. They were probably wondering about the same thing."

"Look the guys are here."

"Hey Brandon, Where's Stella?"

"What? What do you mean by that? She's missing?"

"She went out and didn't return. We thought that maybe she had met you on her way back."

"Shit. We have to look for her."

"Guys, lets separate. You guys go that way and we'll go this way. We'll call you when we find her."

"Not happening Musa. There's a killer on the loose and Stella's already missing. We are not taking any chances."

"Nothing has happened to her . I am sure of it."

"You are right Brandon. We are sure she'll be alright. Lets g…"

""

"Its coming from the electricity room. Look, that's Kim, Nada, Brad and Bain standing outside."

"What are we waiting for? Stella's probably being killed inside."

"Chill Brandon. It may not be Stella at all."

_They enter the room and walk around for a while when,_

"_OMG"_

"Is that Melinda?"

"She's been stabbed to death."

"Possibly raped."

"Thanks for the info Timmy."

"whoosh"

"That was a solar ball of energy. Stella's fine." Stated Bloom.

_The guys and girls run towards Stella and find a masked guy standing in front of her._

"Lets transform girls."

"_Winx Enchantix"_

"_Magix"_

_They run/fly towards the guy_.

"Careful, he's taking out a gun."

_After 3 shots,_

"Damn, he escaped. Anyone hurt."

"We are fine."

"Stella, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I am fine. I fell on this lever while fighting him. It was probably the reason why the power went off."

"What happened Stel? How did you end up here with that guy?"

"Lets call the cops first Bloom and then I'll tell you all together."

_After the cops arrive, they question Stella._

"When I came out to get some air, I thought I saw Melinda going inside the electricity room. I thought it looked fishy, so I decided to take a look. When I came in I heard mel screaming .I transformed immediately and I followed the sream and I saw this guy, omg, ah,… I can't do this."

"Its alright Stella. Take your time. Just tell us what exactly happened when you got there."

"He was stabbing her. Brutally. I got a shot at him. I just kept blasting him with energy balls. That's when you guys came in."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"No. He was wearing a mask and it was completely dark."

"You can go now. All of you. We'll keep in touch."

_GPV_

"The guys are still there talking with the cops. Something to do with the case."

"I don't care Musa. I just want to go to bed and get this ordeal done with."

"Don't worry it will all turn out well."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am fine Bloom. Don't worry about me. I am totally good and ready to bust that guy. Come on now. Lets go to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter though there isn't much to it.

**Chapter 9**

_BPV_

"Thank God that Stella is alright."

"She's bound to know something. I have a feeling that she's hiding something important."

"Maybe Riven, but we should just leave her alone, for now anyway."

"Guys, isn't it weird that only those mean girls are being killed, you know that trio?"

"You're right Timmy. There's something weird about this." "Did the cops find anything useful in that room?"

"Not a clue. The killer must be very smart. He didn't leave a single clue behind."

"Really defies Lockhard's principle, doesn't it?"

"Huh? Timmy, will you just speak english for once. This guy is really clever or so he thinks." Riven exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we are better."

"We need to check the alibis of all the guys. We can rule out Brad and Bain."

"Are you kidding Timmy. All the guys? There are about a thousand guys here."

"We don't have a choice Brandon. The only clue we have here is that it is an inside job."

"It's impossible Timmy. We can't go around checking every guy's alibi."

"Sky's right. It will just look suspicious. But we can try our best. Make a conversation and all that."

"Yeah Riven. That's probably what we can do. Lets just get on with our work. Come on."

_GPV _

_The next day,_

"Stella, what's wrong? You look worried."

"Just got a headache. Don't worry."

"Hmm…"

_Later between Musa and Bloom,_

"Stella's hiding something."

"You're right Bloom. Its got to do with yesterday's murder."

"We'll corner her tonight and find out."

"Now what about Techna's birthday surprise? We can have it at the coffee shop."

"We'll make tomorrow a great day for her. We'll inform the guys and their friends."

"You do that Bloom and I'll inform Kim and the others. It has to be a big surprise for her."

"I don't think it will be a surprise cause she's smart and will figure it out but, we'll try our best."

"Lets be on our way then. Inform everybody and find Stella as well. She'll be great at doing all the planning."

_That night,_

"Stella, we know that you are hiding something. Just tell us what it is?"

"There's no point in hiding anything from us."

"Alright, alright. I don't know why I didn't tell you guys before. I have no explanation for it. Here, does this bracelet look familiar to you?"

"Kinda."

"Where are you heading with this?"

"Girls, this belongs to the killer. It jus dropped of after I hit him."

"Why didn't y…."

"I know Bloom. I know. I should have told the cops. I just couldn't. Don't ask me why. Please."

"I think the guys would want to hear this. I'll call them immediately."

_Techna relays the information to the guys. Meanwhile Bloom and Stella take a walk._

"Anything else you want to tell me Stell?"

"No Bloom. Am good."

"Forget about the bracelet and everything else. How about focusing on Techna's birthday tomorrow.'

"Oh my, I just forgot all about that what with whats happening here.'

"Understandable. We are planning to have it at the coffee shop. We have called a few people."

'Leave the planning to a professional Bloom. I'll take care of it. Tomorrow evening is going to be fabulous."

"Ha..ha.."

_The next day,_

"Happy birthday Techna."

"Thank you.'

"Look the guys are on line. They want to wish you, especially your sweetheart."

"STELLA"

"Oops. I am going to be late for class. Bye."

"Bloom , Musa, you should know that Stella has just gone mad."

"What else is new, Tec? You better talk with the guys.'

"Yeah. They really are on the video chat."

"Enjoy. We'll see you after classes."

_After a few hours,_

"All ready Stel?"

"Yes Musa. The guys are waiting for us at the coffee shop."

"Shh. Techna's coming."

"Hey Tec. We were planning to go to the coffee shop. Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

_At the coffee shop, the guys surprise Techna with a huge cake and presents of course. After a fabulous time the students make their way back to the university not knowing that they were in for a surprise themselves._


End file.
